Domino Effect
by ImHomeNow12
Summary: Takes place after the shooting of 2x15. the consequences of that night seem to be everlasting, but no matter what Jane will always be there. Eventually rizziles but it's going to be gradual and realistic.
1. Shock

_It all started that day, that day everyone could have lived without. And without out it people could have lived. Not only did the gun shots of that night linger in the minds of everyone involved for far too long, but it also brought on so many unecessary repocussions that could have been avoided. But none of that mattered to Jane now, all she cared about was Maura. _

_XXX_

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" these words wouldnt have across so malicious, so malevoent so...heart wrenching if it werent for the hate that consumed the M.E.'s face. Her words cut through every emotional wall the detective has ever built. Nothing has ever stung so much in her entire life. She completly knew why Maura would be so angry and she understood that too. But what she didn't understand was how _she_ didn't understand why Rizzoli had to shoot her father. This made Jane angry. Sadness and Remorse wasn't something she was good at showing, but anger sure as hell was.

After a moment of processing this Rizzoli stood up and stormed off right past Frost who was trying to figure out what in the hell just went down. Her shoulder brushed his as she walked by knocking him out of his daze.

"Jane! Wait!"

"I've got to go" she turned to face her partner, without missing a step of course motioned her hand towards Gabriel "go check on Dean" she demanded before completly dissapearing from their sight.

As she got outside she passed Korsak and Frankie running to find out what all the firing was about "JANIE! where are you going?" the young rizzoli shouted, but Jane heard nothing. All she could hear was the unsteady beat of her heart pounding in the temples of her head. It was fighting back rage, pure rage. The kind of rage that makes you want to pull out a gun and shoot the next person you see. This thought brought out a slight and breif chuckle due to how ironic that sounded to her.

Maura on the other hand hadn't moved. She couldn't. She felt paralized. "Drop in blood flow, shallow breathing, dizziness, all signs of Psychological Shock...which comes as no suprise...I mean my father was just shot by my _best friend_"

"Hey, Doc..snap out of it" Dr. Isles found her self sitting in a small puddle of blood alone...with the exception of Frankie..waving his hands in her face.

A/N: Soo, this is my first time writing..well you know outside of school stuff idk just wanted to give it a try. I have a HUGE plot planed out this is just kind of like..the pilot haha I know it's short, just wanted to get it out there :) By the time I post this I'll probably be over half way finished with the next long chapter but please leave feedback and help me become better at this I enjoy writing and I'm finaly going to start doing it soo help is appreciated!


	2. Blame

After a long night and many beers Jane returned home from the dirty robber and flung her apartment door open. Angrily throwing her keys on the counter she set her sights on the fridge. Just one more beer. She grabbed it and threw her self on the couch where she was met by an eager Jo Friday ready to pee himself. Jane hadn't been home since that morning. She grunted and barried her head in her hands. Jo quickly ran to her face and started to lick her through her fingers promptly reminding her that she hadn't urinated all day. Jane let out a frustrated yell into her hands and jumped up to get Jo's leash.

As she stood outside shivering and her stupid dog wouldn't take a piss already she had wished she had grabbed something a little bit heavier than her usual blazer, that or at least remembered her beer. "Jesus Christ Jo, just pee already, damn dog." A familiar chuckle from behind made her jump. "Well you seem a little on edge Rizzoli"

"Dammit Frost don't sneak up on me like that..what the hell are you doing here anyway" Jane snorted as she turned to face her partner

"Came to check on you. How you holdin' up?" Frost had this genuinely concerned voice that she didn't hear much.

"Frost C'mon..I shoot people all the time it's part of the job, unless your talking about all the ash I breathed in that run down building, no wonder its condemned"

"Jane you know that's not what I'm talking.." He flashed her 'I know you better than that' gaze that was rewarded with the famous Rizzoli eye roll. "No Frost I really don't"

"Maura Jane..I'm talking about Maura what was that whole thing about back there?"

"Frost i don't know, really! I acted on instinct..like always. And now suddenly she's all concerned about this murders well being?" She said throwing her hands in the air and and shaking her head. "Jane it's her dad.." he was cut off with a hasty "yeah well I'm her best friend! How could she choose him over me?" What she was saying started off as irritated and pissy but by the time she finished talking Frost could hear the desperation and confusion in her voice "Have you thought maybe..she felt that way about you?" Jane immediately shot her head up and gave him a puzzled look. "Agent Dean Jane...if Dean he wasn't there then none of this would have happened"

" Oh great Frost your blaming me too? Just what i needed great pep talk partner" she started to walk back to her building when Frost put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet his stare "You know that's not what I'm saying Jane. All I'm saying is you're not the only one hurt, go talk to her tomorrow" Jane flashed an understand countenance and said her goodbye to the other detective then proceed inside her apartment.

When she got back inside she sat back down in her previous spot, this time in an upright, alert postition. She brushed her hair back taking in a heavy breath. In grabbing her drink she knew she had no intention of finishing she just held it looking at it fiddiling with it in a total daze. She didn't want to drink anymore, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to a few days back when Maura informed her of Doyles presence in their city. All she had to do was vent her brother. Tommy. Tommy would have been perfect she thought. A felon he maybe, but a rat he is not. Plus, he loved his sister more than anything and loved hearing about the Doctor. "Why..._WHY_ am I soo stupid?" is all she could repeat in her head.

"I give up Jo I really do.." She forfeit the battle of her mind and emotions for the fruition of sleep.

Maura on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was still in the hospital holding back tears, because she knew if the first tear shed..a waterfall would soon follow. She held the hand of Constance Isles, spilling her guts. It didn't matter much though, Mrs. Isles was so drugged up on pain medication at the moment she couldn't comprehend a word. Maura knew that and that was possibly the only reason she let her self vent for so long without confining it to strictly how she felt about Jane shooting Doyle but how she will never know where she came from. Maura has always been fasinated with geneology and genetics and they come into play with her. She always wanted to know who she got her zygomatic arch, her pili, her Labium inferius. She giggled to herself when could hear Jane's voice orate "Okay google mouth why don't you put those words into something us earthlings can understand" A tangible smile appeared on the M.E. face but was soon swept away from the memory of that early afternoon. Jane. "What was she thinking? Shooting Doyle was not at all nessecary! Why did she have to complicate things? Patrick's only intentions were to protect me, not to harm anyone. Gabriel should have stayed out of it but at the same time Jane had no right to tell him. Mom I just don't know what to do, the person who i usualy go to for this kind of stuff if the only person I _can't_ go to. I hate dealing with emotions, corpse never give me this kind of grief.."

A/n: okay okay i knooow not the most exciting chapter..its more of a transition. A transition into the life after that night. Its not at ALL long i know. i wanted something really long to make up for the super short opening chapter but I want to try and update everynight if possible and even though wednesdays are really hard to get crap done on i had this pretty much at a finishing point so it would bug me all night if i had this and didn't upload it. THEREFORE. i apologize for this crappy chapter :( please PLEASE stay with me Im just having a hard time getting to all the emotional crap i want to get into because i dont think that they would go home and be depressed for months there are so many emotions you feel (I going off personal experiance..well my father wasnt a murder shot by my closest friend buuut you get the point.) ANYWAY IM SOOO SORRY PLEASE HOLD ON!


End file.
